Jajagarasu
Jajagarasu jest trudnym demonem stworzonym przez Manix648 i wielu innych twórców, poziom jest żartem który został przesłany na konto Plebkingdom. Poziom jest nie co łatwiejszy niż orginalne Yatagarasu. Opis Sekwencja statku z wysokimi ścianami wypełnionymi kolcami. Sekcja jest dość ciemna, i ładnie udekorowana co przypomina typowy poziom z 2.1, a w tle można zobaczyć emotke. Dalej mamy krótką kostkę z przeszkodami.Zakończenie trudnej sekwencji kostki, a następnie krótkie ufo z kilkoma zmianami grawitacji. Następny w kolejce jest także kostka, która trwa krótko. Dalej jest statek, który przechodzi przez czaszkę, następnie mini kulka, w której potrzebujemy nie zbyt wielkiego wyczucia czasu. następnie jest długa, trudna fala z migającym tłem i bardzo ciasnymi otworami. Ciasne tunele wymagają bardzo dużo precyzji. W kilku miejscach zmienia się grawitacja oraz prędkość. weffrgbgnhRozpoczyna się bardzo precyzyjna sekwencja ufo, później mamy umiarkowanie trudny statek. Dalej jest ciężka fala. Część Woogi zawiera kilka niewidocznych portali grawitacyjnych. Segment ten zaczyna się od prostego odcinka kuli grawitacyjnej. Dalej jest statek z kilkoma zmianami wielkości i grawitacji. Później znajduje się nieco trudniejsza sekwencja kuli. Ta część zawiera kilka obiektów z białymi świecącymi blokami. Prawdopodobne jest jednym z dwóch najprostszych elementów poziomu, wraz z Rek3dge. Tę część zamyka segmentu kuli Findexi'ego. Przed przejściem do krótkiej sekwencji statku. Następuje zaś sekwencja kostki i kuli. Dalej znajduje się krótki odcinek auto, który pokazuje nazwę poziomu, wraz ze swoim logo, samym emotką, z nazwą poziomu "JAJAGARASU". Muzyka nagle spada i przyspiesza po teleportacji do następnego segmentu. Muzyka przybiera szybszego tempa. Rozpoczyna się statkiem, który wymaga prostego latania, a następnie gracz przemienia się w falę z bardzo ciasnymi pomieszczeniami, zaś przemienia się w kulę i musi przechodzić między kolcami, odbijając się o pierścienie. Fala w podwójnej prędkości, która wymaga szybkiego uderzania, następnie pojawia się segment z małym statkiem, który wymaga prostego latania. Fragment rozpoczyna się kostką z pierścieniami, na które trzeba wskoczyć w odpowiednim momencie. Wymaga on dużej precyzji. Następnie przemienia się w wolniejsze ufo i robota. Segment rozpoczyna się szybkim statkiem, który wymaga prostego latania. Dalsza część jest ciężką mini-kostką, która wymaga dobrego wyczucia czasu. Pod koniec gracz zamienia się w kulę. fgretgfnyghmuj,ikju trgthyjgRozpoczyna się segmentem, w którym należy lecieć i uważać na portale, które mogą zdekoncentrować gracza. Dalsza część jest bardzo precyzyjną kulą. Jeden z najprostszych segmentów w poziomie. Składa się z dość prostej, aczkolwiek precyzyjnej kostki. Ciemny segment z ograniczoną widocznością, który składa się z szybkiego statku, którym należy manewrować przez portale. Później gracz musi bardzo ostrożnie poruszać się kulą, która składa się z ciasnych korytarzy. Fragment rozpoczyna się powolnym robotem, który przemienia się później w falę, która wymaga szybkiego spamowania. Dalej następuje przejście do segmentu Michiguna. Jeden z najcięższych segmentów w poziomie. Rozpoczyna się szybkim robotem, który wymaga drobnych i precyzyjnych skoków, prowadząc do kostki, którą należy przeskakiwać poczwórne kolce. Po tym, gracz przemienia się w bardzo szybką falę, którą należy przelatywać przez ciasne pomieszczenia, a następnie musi wlecieć statkiem przez ciasny tunel, który wymaga prostego latania. Na końcu gracz musi przeskoczyć ostatnią przeszkodę i skoczyć ze skrawka podłoża. Jeżeli tego nie zrobi, zostanie zaatakowany przez Yatagarasu. Fragment składa się z precyzyjnego i trudnego ufo, a następnie z równie trudnej kuli. Jeden z najtrudniejszych segmentów w poziomie. Rozpoczyna się bardzo precyzyjnym i szalenie trudnym segmentem kuli, która wymaga używania sztuczki swingcoptera. Pomiędzy nim, a drugim segmentem ze swingcopterem, znajduje się krótki fragment statku, który wymaga prostego latania. Po tym, następują bardzo trudne fragmenty kuli, ufo i ostatecznie kostki. Dość powolny fragment, w którym rozpoznanie przeszkody może być trudne. Początek przypomina bardzo fragment Viprina, zaś druga część jest bardzo precyzyjnym ufo. Kolejny bardzo trudny segment. Rozpoczyna się małym statkiem, który wymaga prostego latania. Podczas lotu pojawia się również duplikat. Dalej pojawia się dość wolna fala, która wymaga odpowiedniej precyzji, a następnie równie ciężka kula. Krótki statek jest przejściem do fragmentu csx42gaming. Niegdyś najtrudniejszy segment w poziomie, który był uznawany za prawie niemożliwy. Rozpoczyna się statkiem, który wymaga prostego latania, następnie zamienia się w falę, która jest bardzo ciężka i wymaga ogromnej precyzji. Dalej pojawia się kula z bardzo ciasnymi i ciężkimi tunelami oraz krótki segment statku, który wymaga prostego latania. W przeciwieństwie do pozostałych fragmentów, ten jest bardzo dynamiczny. Poziom rozpoczyna się małym statkiem, który wymaga odbijania się o pierścienie oraz omijania ruchomych i wirujących przeszkód. Dalej następuje kula podobna do tej w Lonely Travel, jednakże o wiele cięższa. Segment kończy się ufo z wieloma ruchomymi przeszkodami. Ten fragment jest głównie kostką. Wymaga on dużej precyzji i szybkiego odbijania się o pierścienie, które pozwalają uniknąć przeszkód. Na końcu gracz zamienia się w statek i zostaje złapany w pazury Yatagarasu, który zanosi go do mety. W tle znajduje się cytat "It is not enough for me to succeed, others must fail.". Na końcu gracz dociera do mety i w tle pojawia się Yatagarasu. Po tym poziom kończy się. Ciekawostki * Radu starał się zbudować swoje imię, więc Manix musiał mu pomóc go dla niego zbudować. ** Manix648 musiał również zbudować nazwę Platnuu, ponieważ zapomniał go dodać. * Manix648 na jednym ze streamów powiedział, że Pleb może odnowić więcej ekstremalnych demonów po tym, jak ten poziom zostanie wypuszczony. Wspomniał o zrobieniu parodii A Bizarre Phantasm, więc społeczność mogła się tego spodziewać w przyszłości (aktualnie jest kolejny poziom o nazwie "UltraSans" także autorstwa Pleb, i jest parodią ultrasonic) Film (weryfikacja) Kategoria:Bardzo trudny Demon Kategoria:Demon Kategoria:Popularne Niestandardowe Etapy Kategoria:Remake Poziomu Kategoria:Poziomy Społeczności Kategoria:Etapy XL Kategoria:Niesamowity demon Kategoria:Poziomy Polecane Kategoria:Poziomy z 2017 roku Kategoria:Poziomy przekraczające limit obiektów